Aspects of the disclosure relate to digital image manipulation. Other aspects relate to mobile telephones with image processing features.
Digital image manipulation describes many different types of modifications and transformations that may be performed on digital images. Examples of image manipulation operations include perspective transformation, rotation, magnification, pinching, warping, edge detection, and filtering.
The techniques of perspective foreshortening are used by artists to simulate the three-dimensional depth and distance of physical objects on a two-dimensional surface. For example, by painting or drawing nearer objects as larger and farther objects as smaller, and by carefully rendering the lines and angles of the objects, an artist can create an illusion of three-dimensionality in a two-dimensional space. In mathematical terms, a perspective view is a projection of a three-dimensional space onto a two-dimensional plane.